The invention relates to a soundproofing element. More particularly, the invention relates to a first sheet of flexible material, and a second sheet of flexible material; the first and second sheets being positioned at a distance from another and connected to each other at the surfaces facing one another by a connector; at least one chamber being formed between the first and second sheets for receiving a filler medium.
Soundproofing elements, for instance in the form of soundproofing walls, are generally known, and serve as sound insulation, such as for the insulation of traffic noise, construction noise, or noise in factories.
Soundproofing elements are known from DE 30 04 102 C2 and DE 42 30 786 A1, that are essentially rigidly constructed. Although these soundproofing elements provide very effective soundproofing, their disadvantage, however, is that they are hard to handle due to their large weight.
A soundproofing element is known from DE 196 52 871 C2, that possess a first sheet consisting of flexible material, and a second sheet of flexible material, whereby the sheets are positioned at a distance from one another and at least one chamber is formed between the sheets for receiving a filler medium. In the known soundproofing element, the sheets are constructed in the form of a flexible jacket that can be inflated with air or other gases as the filler medium. One disadvantage of the known soundproofing element is that the sound insulating effect is low due to the gaseous filler medium.
A similar soundproofing element is also known by DE 44 22 585 C1.
A soundproofing material is known from DE 41 31 394 A1 that is essentially rigidly constructed, and possesses two cover layers, between which a core layer is positioned.
Furthermore, a soundproofing material is known from DE 40 40 583 A1 that consists of plastic hollow sections in which, or between which, wastewater sludge is placed.
A soundproofing mat is known from DE 83 09 535 U1 that possesses two layers of plastic foil, between which chambers are constructed for receiving a sound insulating work material.
A soundproofing element of the relevant type is known from the magazine Schweizer Ingenieur und Architekt [xe2x80x9cSwiss Engineer and Architect,xe2x80x9d] 38/1984, page 718, that possesses a first sheet consisting of flexible material, and a second sheet consisting of flexible material, whereby the sheets are positioned at a distance from one another, and whereby the first sheet and the second sheet are connected by connection means located on opposing surfaces. The sheets in the known soundproofing element are constructed of a spacer fabric, the spacer threads or the pole threads of which form the connecting means for the connection of the sheets to one another. The flexible soundproofing wall constructed in this way possesses excellent sound insulating characteristics. However, a disadvantage is that their production is complicated, and therefore expensive. Another disadvantage is that the known soundproofing element can be produced at only a short maximum width.
The invention further relates to a soundproofing wall of the type having a first soundproofing element, and at least a second soundproofing element.
Such a soundproofing wall is known from GB 2 305 451 A. It possesses a first soundproofing element, and at least a second soundproofing element, whereby the first soundproofing element and the second soundproofing element are arranged in neighboring proximity to each other, and whereby additional soundproofing means are intended that span an area in which the first and the second soundproofing elements are in neighboring proximity to each other, by soundproofing it. The additional soundproofing means on the soundproofing wall known from the specification are constructed of cover panels that are connected to a supporting pole of the soundproofing wall by means of screws or rivets. One disadvantage is that this construction is complicated in its production, and therefore expensive, and that the cover panel possesses only a low soundproofing effect.
Similar soundproofing walls are also known from DE 295 13 248 U1, DE 91 13 416.1 U1, DE 197 32 904 A1, and DE 86 12 223 U1.
The invention is based on the task of stating a soundproofing element and a soundproofing wall with simplified production methods, that is therefore constructed less expensive, and with which a high soundproofing effect can be achieved.
This task with regard to the soundproofing elements is solved by the inventive teaching of a first sheet of flexible material, and a second sheet of flexible material; the first and second sheets being positioned at a distance from one another and connected to each other at surfaces facing one another by a connector; at least one chamber being formed between the first and second sheets for receiving a filler medium; the connector possessing at least one connecting length including a flexible material; the connecting length being connected to the first sheet and the second sheet in such a way that a multitude of chambers is formed that are arranged next to each other; and the chambers being separate from each other, and each possessing a lockable fill opening for the filler medium that can be locked, and with regard to the soundproofing wall, by the inventive teaching feature of a soundproofing wall, with a first soundproofing element, and at least a second soundproofing element, whereby the first soundproofing element and the second soundproofing element are arranged in neighboring proximity to each other, and whereby additional soundproofing means are provided that span an area in which the first soundproofing element and the second soundproofing element neighbor each other, as sound insulation, the additional soundproofing means possess an additional soundproofing element according to one of the previous embodiments that can be connected to and detached from the first soundproofing element and the second soundproofing element. The soundproofing wall may be configured so that the additional soundproofing element is friction-lock connected to the first soundproofing element and/or the second soundproofing element.
The invention is based on the knowledge that an excellent soundproofing effect can be achieved by using a filler medium consisting of hard material of high density, such as sand, granulate, or similar.
Accordingly, the invention is based on the idea of connecting the first and the second sheets to one another in such a way that at least two chambers are formed, and an undesired deformation of the soundproofing element is prevented when filling with a filler medium consisting of hard material.
The inventive soundproofing element therefore enables the use of filler media consisting of hard materials that have a substantially higher density and therefore a substantially higher soundproofing effect, than gaseous media. The inventive soundproofing element therefore achieves an excellent soundproofing effect.
The inventive soundproofing element has a low weight in its unfilled state, and is therefore easy to handle. It can therefore be used in various applications, such as a mobile soundproofing element for temporary sound insulation, for instance in the area of construction sites.
After the soundproofing element has been set up, it is filled with the filler medium so that the desired soundproofing effect is achieved.
After use, the filler medium can be removed from the soundproofing element so that the same advantages with regard to easy handling exist in disassembling the soundproofing element, as in the set up.
A safe connection of the first sheet with the second sheet is achieved by means of the connecting length, whereby the weight of the soundproofing element is kept low by essentially omitting rigid connection elements, such as metal. The connecting length can consist of the same material as both the first and the second sheets. However, it may also consist of a different material.
An extremely advantageous further embodiment of the previously mentioned embodiment intends that the connecting length along side the width expansion of the first sheet and the second sheet, or along side the height expansion of the first sheet and the second sheet is successively connected to the first sheet and the second sheet. This results in an even connection along side the width expansion, or the height expansion, respectively, of the sheets, and therefore an even load of the soundproofing element by the filler medium in its filled state. Deformations caused by uneven loads or damages of the soundproofing element are safely avoided in this way.
Purposefully, the connecting length connects the first sheet with the second sheet in the cross section essentially in a zig-zag shape, or a meander shape in the previously mentioned embodiment. In this way, the evenness of the connection of the first sheet with the second sheet is further improved.
The connecting length can generally have any suitable form. For example, the connecting length can extend over a part of the width of the first sheet and/or the second sheet only so that both sheets are connected only across part of their width, which may be sufficient depending on the application. However, it is also possible to intend several connecting lengths in neighboring proximity to each other, or positioned at a distance from one another. Advantageously, however, the connecting length extends across a substantial part of the width of the first and/or the second sheet, preferably substantially across the entire width of the first sheet and/or the second sheet. In this embodiment, the first sheet is connected to the second sheet across a substantial part of the width, or the entire width, respectively, of the sheets. This results in a higher stability of the soundproofing element even when filled with filler media of higher density.
It is generally sufficient if the connecting length extends across a part of the height of the first sheet and/or the second sheet. The stability of the soundproofing element, however, can be further improved if the connecting length extends across a substantial part of the height of the first sheet and/or the second sheet, preferably substantially across the entire height of the first sheet and/or the second sheet, as it is intended in an additional further embodiment.
Purposefully, the connecting length is positioned at a distance from the first sheet and the second sheet from one another, preferably at essentially even distanced connection points to one another.
The connection points can have any suitable form, for instance, pointed. In an advantageous further embodiment the connection points are formed as lines or stripes, and are preferably parallel to each other. A lined or striped connection reliably avoids that the sheets are torn apart from one another, even with the filling with a filler medium of high density.
A further embodiment of the previously mentioned embodiment includes the lined or striped connection points being essentially vertical.
Another embodiment comprises the connecting length being connected to the first sheet and the second sheet in such a way that the chambers are open toward the top. In this embodiment, the filling of the soundproofing element with the filler medium is particularly easy. It is achieved by filling the filler medium into the chambers from the top.
In order to ensure an even distribution of the filler medium into the chambers, the chambers are separated from each other.
Purposefully, the fill openings, however, can be locked by locking means that are connected to, and specially formed onto the soundproofing element.
In the previously mentioned embodiment, the locking means can be configured in any suitable way. A further embodiment intends that the locking means possess at least one cap or latch consisting of flexible material, that can be fixed in its locking position. This embodiment is simple, and can therefore be cost-effectively produced.
A mutual cap or latch can be intended for the locking of at least one fill opening. The embodiment of the soundproofing element is further simplified in this way, and therefore even more cost-effective.
The cap or latch in the previously mentioned embodiment can be fixed in its locking position in any suitable way, for instance by snap fasteners or such. Advantageously, the cap or latch can be fixed in its locking position by means of a velcro fastener, as is intended in the embodiment. This eases the locking of the fill openings.
The filler medium can generally be removed through the fill opening, for instance, by pouring the contents out. Another advantageous further embodiment provides for at least one outlet opening for the filler medium that can be locked at a distance from the input opening. In this embodiment, the removal of the filler medium is made easier.
A mutual output opening can be intended for all chambers in the previously mentioned embodiment. Purposefully, however, one output opening for the filler medium that can be locked is intended for each chamber. The filler medium can separately be removed or discharged from each individual chamber in this embodiment.
According to each requirement, the locking means can be designed in any suitable way for the locking of the output openings. A particularly advantageous further embodiment intends that the, or each output opening can be locked by means of a screw cap. The discharging of the filler medium from the soundproofing element is further simplified in this way.
The flexible material of the first sheet and the second sheet, and the connecting length is selectable in broad ranges according to the individual requirements, whereby the sheets can consist of the same flexible material, or from different materials, such as plastic foil or sheets. According to a particularly advantageous further embodiment, the flexible material of the first sheet and/or the second sheet and/or the connecting length is a fabric, or knitted fabric. Damage to the sheets is avoided due to the fabric or knitted fabric structure, even when filled with filler media of high density, and with frequent use of the soundproofing element. The soundproofing element is especially robust and durable in this way.
It is generally sufficient if the flexible material is uncoated. The characteristics of the soundproofing element, however, can be further improved if the first sheet and/or the second sheet and/or the connecting length possess a one-sided or two-sided coating.
The coating in the previously named embodiment may possess a layer of PVC, as is intended in another further embodiment. The flammability of the soundproofing element is inhibited by the PCV layer. Further, the thermal stability and the UV stability are improved.
In addition to, or instead of the PVC layer, the coating may also possess a layer of a flame resistant material, as is intended in another embodiment. This further improves flame protection.
Purposefully, the coating possesses a varnish coat so that the surface of the soundproofing element is scratch and dirt resistant. Also, this hinders the deposit of dirt and micro-organisms in the sheets. In order to embodiment the soundproofing element optically more attractive, the varnish coat can be printed, for instance with a marketing print. Any varnishes may be used, such as acrylates and fluor polymer systems. Another advantage of the varnish coat is that the weather resistance of the soundproofing element is improved.
The connecting length can be connected with the first sheet and the second sheet in many different ways according to the respective requirements, such as by means of positive riveting. Purposefully, the connecting length, however, is welded or glued to the first sheet and the second sheet. This simplifies the production of the inventive soundproofing element.
With proper sealing of the chamber, or of each chamber of the soundproofing element, a gaseous or fluid medium can be used as the filler medium. Purposefully, the filler medium, however, is a pourable medium. In this way, the filling of the soundproofing element is easy, and an evaporation or leaking of the filler medium is reliably avoided. Especially preferred is a filler medium of high density, which results in a particularly well sound insulating effect.
The filler medium can be for instance sand, granulate, or similar, as is intended in another embodiment. It can also be a mixture of different filler media, such as sand with crushed scrap.
With a respective embodiment of the soundproofing element, and use of a suitable filler medium, the inventive soundproofing element can be designed self-supporting. Particular with the use of filler media of high density, however, it is advantageous that a support construction for the support of the soundproofing element is intended. In this way, large-scale soundproofing elements can be realized even with the use of such filler media.
The support construction of the previously named embodiment can be embodimented in many different ways according to the respective requirements, such as in a frame-type embodiment. A further embodiment intends that the support construction possesses two side supports positioned at a distance to one another. In this type of embodiment, the soundproofing element is attached on the side, thereby resulting in a stable construction.
The stability can be further improved if the support construction possesses a crossbeam that connects the side supports with each other.
The soundproofing element in the previously named embodiments can be attached to the side supports, or to the crossbeam, respectively, in any suitable way, such as by means of hooking them to hooks by means of eyelets, which are attached to the supports, or the crossbeam, respectively. A particularly advantageous embodiment intends that the soundproofing element is connected to the side supports and/or the crossbeam by means of a piping/groove connection. This achieves a form fit between the soundproofing element and the support construction so that the soundproofing element is particularly safely supported.
An extremely advantageous further embodiment of the inventive teaching intends a tension means for tensing of the soundproofing element. This type of embodiment achieves a particularly even distribution of the filler medium due to the tension effect of the tension means, and the risk of undesired deformations of the soundproofing element during filling is further reduced.
The soundproofing element in the previously mentioned embodiment can be tensed in vertical and/or horizontal direction by the tension means.
According to another embodiment, the tension means possess a first part for retaining the soundproofing element at an edge, and a second part for holding the soundproofing element at an edge positioned opposite of the tension direction, whereby the first part and the second part can be adjusted relative to one another for tensing the soundproofing element, and can be fixed in their respective adjusted position. This embodiment is simple in its construction, and can therefore be cost-effectively produced.
A further embodiment of the previously named embodiment intends that the first part is a retaining component that retains the soundproofing element locally fixed at its lower edge, and that the second part is constructed of the cross beam that is adjustable in the tension direction relative to the retaining component, and which retains the soundproofing element at its upper edge. The tensing of the soundproofing element in this embodiment occurs by adjustment of the crossbeam in vertical direction relative to the retaining component.
The adjustment of the crossbeam relative to the retaining component can occur in any suitable way. An advantageous embodiment intends that the respective crossbeam is connected to the side supports by means of a screwing device, particularly by an adjustable screw or a spindle, and can be adjusted relative to the retaining component by means of the screwing devices. This embodiment is constructed simply and robustly.
According to another further embodiment of the inventive teaching, the soundproofing element possesses a sealing element at its lower edge that surrounds and seals the soundproofing element from the bottom. The sealing element reliably prevents moisture from entering the sheets so that the weather resistance of the soundproofing element is further improved.
The sealing element is preferably constructed in the crossbeam in a U-shape, whereby the sealing element is purposefully constructed of a tarp or foil, which is connected to the soundproofing element preferably by gluing or welding. This embodiment is particularly simple, and therefore cost-effectively produced.
However, the sealing element can also be constructed with a coating, as is intended in another embodiment.
The shape and size of the inventive soundproofing element are selectable in additional ranges. The soundproofing element can, for instance, be bent or curved in any way, for example, it can be constructed in circular or half-circular shape in the cross section. It can also be constructed as a soundproofing housing, and completely surround a sound source. For this purpose, the soundproofing element can be constructed, for example, in a cube shape or a dome shape. However, one embodiment intends that the soundproofing element is constructed essentially evenly. In order to insulate a sound source, several inventive soundproofing elements can be grouped next to each other around the sound source in this embodiment, and form a soundproofing wall in this way.
Another further embodiment of the inventive teaching additionally intends that in addition to the first and the second sheets, at least one other sheet is provided, and that the additional sheet is positioned at a distance to the neighboring first or second sheet, and connected to it by connecting means. This results in a multi-shell construction by which the sound insulating effect is further improved. The connecting means can be designed as the connecting means for the connection of the first sheet with the second sheet.
In order to improve the sound insulating effect of the soundproofing element in an area in which the soundproofing element contacts the floor, a purposeful further embodiment intends at least one pocket-shaped receiver for a filler medium, or greenery that is arranged in front of the soundproofing element in an area in which the soundproofing element forms a contact to the floor with its lower edge.
Purposefully, the pocket-shaped receiver is constructed with an opening at the top, and/or consists of a flexible material, as intended in further embodiments.
In order to further improve the sound insulating effect by means of the pocket-shaped receiver, a further embodiment intends that a pocket-shaped receiver each is provided in front of both sides of the soundproofing element, whereby the receivers are connected to one another, and essentially positively surround the soundproofing element at its lower edge.
Advantageous and purposeful further embodiments of the inventive soundproofing wall may include:
the additional soundproofing element is connected to the first soundproofing element and/or the second soundproofing element by means of at least one velcro closure;
the additional soundproofing element is connected to the first soundproofing element and the second soundproofing element by clamping means;
the additional soundproofing element is arranged on the side of the soundproofing wall facing the sound source;
the soundproofing element includes:
a) a first sheet of flexible material, and a second sheet of flexible material;
b) the first and second sheets being positioned at a distance from one another and connected to each other at the surfaces facing one another by a connector;
c) at least one chamber being formed between the first and second sheets for receiving a filler medium;
d) the connector possessing at least one connecting length including a flexible material;
e) the connecting length being connected to the first sheet and the second sheet in such a way that a multitude of chambers is formed that are arranged next to each other; and
f) the chambers being separate from each other, and each possessing a lockable fill opening for the filler medium that can be locked.
the fill openings can be locked by locking means that are connected, particularly attached to the soundproofing element.
The invention is further explained in the attached, strongly schematic illustration, which includes an example.